All Bets Are Off
by bellamysblakes
Summary: Before the Glee kids go to Nationals, they all find out about the secret relationship between Mercedes and Sam. Rachel leaves Jesse and has feelings for Puck and Finn at the same time. But what happens when Jesse's jelousy turns to violence?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is a story that I'll actually remember to update, so R &R. The first chapter is a bit slow, but it will get better in the next! I'd like to thank my new Beta Reader BrokenFirePen for all her help this would stink without you! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did Puck would be with Rachel, Quinn would stay with Sam, and the season 2 finale wouldn't have happened.**

Rachel Berry sat in her chair patiently waiting for the rest of the Glee club members to enter the choir room. She looked around, a huge smile plastered on her face as she bounced a bit in her seat. Jesse had only confirmed what she already knew. She did it! She got the solo for Nationals. Not that she expected anything less for herself, she WAS Rachel Berry, and she was a star!

She looked down adjusting her black and yellow checkered dress and pulling up the matching checkered knee highs she got from Kids R Us. She moved to her long brown silky hair and quickly adjusted her homemade headband so that the sunflower on the top sat in exactly the right place.

Just then she heard the familiar sound of the bell and watched the eager students begin to pour out of their classrooms. Rachel smiled to herself. For the first time ever, she had cut class so she could be extra early to Glee Club. Well, that is if you count raising your hand at the last seven minutes of class, asking to use the restroom and not going back.

She looked out the door as one student coming in stood out particularly well. Rachel straightened up as the handsome young man with the dark brown curly hair and baby blue eyes entered the room. She let out a long, lingering—and embarrassing—sigh. Rachel opened her mouth to call out a cheery hello, but he just walked by, hands in his jean pockets, staring at the floor.

She turned around to stare at the seat Finn occupied behind her. Finn usually gave her a warm smile when he saw her, when they were together he added a quick kiss, but today she received neither of those things. She knew something was wrong.

"Finn," she began as the other glee kids began to file into the classroom followed by Mr. Schuster. "Is everything-"

"Okay!" the glee teacher shouted interrupting whatever Rachel was about to say. "Today," he said moving towards the board and picking up a piece of chalk, "We're discussing Nationals!" he exclaimed writing it on the board and underlining it.

The group let out a cheer and Will smiled. The door opened and Rachel turned her head to see the familiar face walking in. Jesse moved to the front of the room, giving Rachel a quick wink as he moved his hands below his purple shirt and jacket and shoved them in his dark blue jean pockets. She replied with a polite smile and heard someone—most likely Finn—let out an exasperated sigh behind her.

"First of all," Mr. Schuster continued. "You guys are all filled with talent and I'm proud of each and every one of you." Rachel tried not to smile, knowing that Mr. Schuster was only trying to make them feel good before declaring the solo hers. "All of you who auditioned for the solo did great and I want you to know how special you all are. But, as you know the solo can only go to one person." Rachel wiggled in her seat trying to contain her excitement. She tucked a strand of long brown hair behind her ear and sat up trying to look serious.

"Rachel," Mr. Schuster said looking in her direction as he brought his hands together. "Congratulations." Rachel's face began to glow. There came a clap here and there, but most of her friends didn't look surprised.

"Yeah, Rachel!" Brittney called out into what had just before eased into dead silence. Rachel smiled at the encouragement and stood up out of her chair clapping her hands together.

"I'd just like to say this is such an honor, and I promise I won't let you-"

"This is rigged!" cried out an angry Mercedes as the glee kids turned their heads to look at her.

"Mercedes!" Will scolded.

She stood up bringing her hands to her hips. She wore a pink top that said Peace & Love and some plain blue jeans. Her eyebrows were raised and her face had angry diva written all over it. "I'm sorry Mr. Schue," she said, "but I nailed that audition, and we all know that Rachel only got that solo because Mr. Show Choir Whisperer has a little crush on her."

Rachel looked around the room in shock, no longer wanting to be up in the front. Finn's face turned red with rage and she couldn't help but feel a little satisfied of the jealousy radiating off his face.

Then Jesse, not looking even the slightest bit embarrassed spoke up. "Excuse me, Mercedes," he said calmly, "but I think you're just overreacting."

"Oh really?" she practically shouted. "Well who cares what you think?"

"I do," he said, buttoning up his light blue jean jacket. "You see, all the anger of not getting what you want—which I'm sure you're not used to—convinced you to make up a phony reason in your mind why you didn't get it, to boost your self esteem."

"Excuse me? Are you saying that my mind makes up a reason for not getting what's rightfully mine?"

"Well, except for the rightfully mine part, that's exactly what I'm saying," Jesse replied.

"That's it!" cried Mercedes moving forwards and preparing to throw herself at him.

Mr. Schuster ran to Mercedes, restraining her arms behind her back. "What's wrong Mercedes? Sam can't keep you under control?" Santana said in a snide voice, a smirk taking over her lips.

Mercedes stood in shock as the rest of the room gasped at what they just found out while Quinn's eyes widened and moved to the floor.

"That's enough!" Will yelled nodding his head to the door silently telling Jesse to leave the room. He shrugged walking towards the bronze door and quietly closing it behind him. "Glee club is done for the day. You call can go," Mr. Schue said glumly as everyone got up and slowly began to file out.

Everyone that is except Quinn and Santana. Rachel pretended to read "Show Choir For Dummies" as she sttod in the corner listening.

"Nice job with Sam," said Santana "You finally got yourself a man, let's see how long it lasts before he dumps your ass."

Quinn looked down being unsually quiet. Santana pranced out the door and Quinn filed behind her.

Rachel stopped eavesdropping and quickly walked out of the room wondering why she had the faint feeling of jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! A big thank you to everyone who put me on story alert! Unfortunatly I've been forced to right this in secret because my mom says "It's a waste of time," so sorry if I can't update quickly. I can't send this chapter out to my beta becuase she's not here right now so I apologize if it moves too fast! I'm bad at that...okay and I'm bad at grammer. But come on not one review? Plz? Pretty pretty please with Puck on top?**_

Rachel woke up that morning ten minutes before her alarm clock went off. She had gone to bed at nine last night knowing she would need her sleep for "Nationals Practice" today.

She just hoped Mercedes would show up with an apology. If she thought Rachel Berry didn't deserve this solo, then she obviously didn't know Rachel Berry. She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet grabbing her exercising clothes. She pulled the white and pink tank top over her head and pulled up the matching shorts. Once her shoes were tied and ready, Rachel ran to her desk and grrabbed a piece of construction paper.

She moved her hand down to the white drawer and fished out her box of Crayola Markers. She pulled out the green one and in big bubbly letters wrote "Nationals." Satisfied, Rachel grabbed the tape next to her desk lamp and ran to the wooden pole that attached the canopy to her bed. She tore off the yellow sign that said "Solo" and replaced it with the new one. Smiling, she climbed on her Olyptical and ran to reach her destination.

After she was done excercising, Rachel ran down the stairs to find her dads already in the kitchen. Hirum was at the stove frying her some eggs. His partner Leroy was at the table calmy drinking his espresso, in his "Worlds Best Dads" mug that Rachel had made herself. "Hey daddy!" she said planting a light kiss on the top of his brown head. "Hey sweetheart!" he said folding up the newspaper and placing his drink to the side. Rachel grinned widely as she prepared to tell her father the news. "You didn't tell him, right dad?" Rachel called to Hirum. "Nope," he said poking his head through the doorframe between the dining room and the kitchen, "My lips were sealed." Leroy looked between Rachel and his husband with a confused look on his face. "WHAT is going on?" he asked. "Dad," she said bring her hands up to her eyes, bringing them back down, and breathing slowly. "I got the solo for Nationals!" "That's my shinging star!" he exclaimed jumping out of the rolling chair that slid and hit the wall behind him. He ran and gave his daughter and tight squeeze.

"Oh I knew those lessons weren't for nothing! You did it again! One more you cease to amaze me!" Rachel grinned. Her father knew she was a star meant for the stage! But why didn't Mercedes seem to see it? "Hey what about me?" Hirum said wiping his hands on the hand towel and placing them on his hip, "I kept my mouth shut this whole time. Do you know how hard that is for me?" Rachel shared a laugh with her fathers before grabbing the first red apple in the glass fruit bowel on the table. "I gotta go! Don't wanna be late for school!" she exclaimed grabbing a jacket from the closet.

She glanced at the calender on her way out. The fifteenth, only three more days until New York! Only three more days until she walked the land where all her dreams would someday come true! She couldn't wait! This was her chance to prove herself worthy of the broadway theatre. She was going to do whatever it took to get away from boring Lima and into her bright future! She walked across the neatly layed out rug and brought her hand down to the silver knob. "We love you!" her dads called simutaneously before she smiled and pushed open the door.

Rachel sat with Tina in her Spanish class wide awake and alert waiting for a question so she could throw her arm up in the air. "So," said, "If I say 'I am going to the beach' would I use ser or estar?" Rachel shot her hand up so fast she nearly avoided hitting a startled Tina in the face. looked around the room obviously looking for someone new to answer the question. When he didn't see another hand he sighed and ran a hand through his brown curly hair in defeat. "Rachel," he said with less energy than before. Rachel smiled and said "Estar-but it needs to be conjugated in the first person present tense which makes the answer estoy." "Yes-good job as always Rachel." Rachel smiled smugly and scooted in closer to her desk. She picked up her pen and started taking notes (not that she needed them) until she looked up after hearing a knock on the bronze door. hollered a muffled come in, and the door slowly opened reaviling Jesse leaning on the doorframe. "Hey," he said smiling, "Can I speak to Rachel for a moment?" Although it was against school rules to let someone out of the classroom to see a classmate, agreed figuring she knew the whole lesson plan anyways.

All eyes were on Rachel as she stood up, smoothed down her blue polkadotted skirt and walked out of the room. Jesse closed the door behind them and Rachel took a look at him. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a scarf and some black jeans. It looked like his brown curly hair was shorter then yesterday so she figured he must had gotten a haircut. "Hello Rachel," Jesse said. "Hi Jesse," she said particularly annoyed at him for getting Mercedes angrier then she already was. "You're mad at me," he said making it sound like more of a statement then a question. "Yes Jesse, I am. Mercedes was already mad at me, and you just had to make it worse. And guess what happened? We were let out of practice 30 minutes early! 30 minutes! I know my voice is already completly excellent and always puts you at a loss for words but I still need to practice!" Rachel finished her rant and took a breath. Jesse just stared at her with one eyebrow up and one down.

"So let me get this straight. You're mad, because what I said to Mercedes got you out of practice early?" Rachel just nodded her head and tried to go back in the classroom. Jesse reached out his hand and grabbed Rachel's small wrist trying to pull her back. She looked at their hands in shock. "Let go of me Jesse," she said trying to pull herself free. He grabbed her waist and pulled her farther away from the classroom. "I said LET GO," she demanded starting to get a little scared. "And I said no," he replied dragging her into the janitors closet. "Jesse you're hurting me," she whispered her voice starting to shake. "And you are hurting my feelings. I tried to stand up for you yesterday and this is the thanks I get?"

He began squeezing her fragile body tighter, she couldn't breath. Please God someone help me she thought. She tried to open her mouth for air but it wouldn't go down her throught, she kept coughing and began to turn blue. So this is it, she thought. This was how she was going to die. Murdered. What would her dads say when they found her body? Would anyone find her body? Or would he hide it far away so someday everyone would be looking and never finding her? She had so many things to take care. So many last words she'd never gotten the chance to say to people. And it all ended here and they would forever remain unsaid. "So are you still mad at me?," Jesse asked not even realizing how hard he was gripping her, "If so-I could always-" "Let her go," another voice said. Jesse, startled, released her. She dropped to her knees on the cool hard closet floor and opened her mouth gasping for breath as the sweet cool air graciously filled her lungs. "Get out of here," she heard Jesse say, "This doesn't concern you." "Doesn't concern my ass," the other voice replied, "So are _you _going to leave, or am I going to have to make you?" Rachel sat there shaking, hearing the sound of someone cracking their knuckles. She finally had the strength to look up and saw that the voice belonged to no one other then Noah Puckerman. Jesse scrunched up his face angrily, knowing he couldn't beat the bad-ass jock. He sighed hating the fact of having to surrender. "Fine," he said stepping out of the small closet door frame, "but this isn't over," he warned looking back at Rachel one last time before running out of the school building. Rachel sat there in shock, and soon she began to cry, loud desperate sobs. The tears dripped wildly off her cheeks onto her new blue and green sweater. Rachel saw a pair of brown shoes walk towards her and felt a pair of strong arms help her up. "Come on Berry," he said "Let's go."

She leaned on him for support as he led her to the girls bathroom and waited outside as she freshened up and wiped off her eyes. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror, she was a mess. Her eyes were big, red, and puffy and she just wanted to go home and take a nap. She gasped for air, her crying still hadn't stopped. Soon her crying became a quiet sniffle, and then turned to nothing. Rachel wet another paper towel and once more wiped off her eyes. She used the back of her hand to dry them until her eyes were sore. She had never been attacked like that. She had never felt so helpless. She hated this feeling. No. She was NOT going to be a helpless little girl. She was a star, and a star could handle anything. Straghtining up, she pulled down her shirt with her still trembling hands and walked to the bathroom door. She pulled it open and saw Puck to her left leaning against the wall.

"Sup Berry?" he asked smirking. Rachel looked up knowing that she owed her life to him. "Oh nothing," she shrugged. "I just got attacked by my pscho ex, whats up with you," "Nothin much," he said. "Just saved a super hot Jew from her pscho ex-boyfriend." Despite all thats happened, Puck's quirky attitute made her smile. "Wonder who the lucky girl was," she said playing along. Puck smirked again. "Gg see ya in practice today Berry," he said before walking away. Rachel watched him until he turned around the corner of the brightly painted school wall and out of sight. Still a bit shooken up she walked back to her Spanish class to get her books for lunch. As much as she wanted to forget what just happened, she couldn't get Jesse's final warning out of her head. "This isn't over." A shudder went through Rachel's body as she realized Jesse wasn't about to give up on whatever he was about to accomplish. This was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had to do a book report for school on The Hunger Games and I had to summarize each chapter-okay I'm still not done but I really wanted to post this-and my beta reader still doesn't appear to be back so sorry for any grammar erros-this chapter is the best so far, I think so anyways-please review! It makes my day! :)**_

"Jesse stop!" Rachel pleaded as he wrapped his hands around her neck. She tried to

open her mouth for air, but it just worsened the agonizing pain in her throught. She kept

trying, trying to do what used to come so easy to her. Her breathing was stopped and she

couldn't help the weird choking noise she began to make, her throat was burning.

He was killing her throat. He was killing HER. "Please," she managed in an almost

unaudible whisper. Sighing he pulled back his hands to fix his messy hair not even paying

attention as to what he was doing. As soon as he released her, Rachel began to run. Really

RUN. She never ran like this before, not while playing tag when she was little, not from the

tickling hands of her dads, not even when she was running out of the road to avoid getting hit

by the big red truck when she was seven. No, this was different, this was life and death.

When he caught her, IF he caught her, it was all over. Everything. Everything she had ever

worked for, every hope she had ever had for herself would be gone, vanished. The same

thing that would happen to her. Unless she got away. She began to run even harder, even

though she didn't think that was possible. Her dark brown hair whipped across her face

making it hard to see. But then she heard it, the click of the gun. There was nowhere to hide

now, no one she could run to, just enough time to think one last thought. I love you. That was

the only thing repeating itself in her mind as the bullet quickly made it's way towards her

back.

Rachel sat up panting. Her hand flew to her chest as she tried to calm down her

breathing. Breathing, she could BREATH. She looked around. This was her room, she was in

her room. She could see her white dresser, her canopy, her photos...this was where she was.

She was here at 2:00 in the morning, just having a nightmare, nothing more. With a sigh

Rachel fell back on her bed and tried to close her eyes. She tossed and turned, but sleep

wasn't coming.

This was the third time this week, she had woken up with a nightmare about Jesse. H

is warning was etched in her head. She was constantly worried. She had even attacked sweet

innocent Brittney for startling her when she asked Rachel what time glee practice ended. This

had to stop. She would just have to make sure she was never alone, maybe she could tell

Finn, he would make sure nothing happened to her, wouldn't he? Yes, it was settled, she

would tell Finn about it tomorrow. With that thought in mind, she drifted into a somewhat

peaceful sleep.

Rachel walked to school that morning with a knawing feeling at the pit of her

stomach. What if Finn didn't care? Of course he cared, she said scolding herself, when had

Finn not been there when she needed him? Okay maybe when he was with Quinn he payed

little attention to her...but this was different. He was done with Quinn, and even if he wasn't

Finn was the kind of person that would stick up for someone in need. She smiled realizing

she had nothing to worry about. Rachel blocked all the thoughtss of the subject out of her

head and began to enjoy the nice cool air that enwrapped her as she walked.

She threw her arms up and did a quick spin followed by a small giggle. Rachel was

now calm and relaxed, everything seemed okay again. She looked to her left and saw a

yellow house. It had a brown door and an awning overtop of each visible window. She

stopped for a moment to look, she had never noticed this house before. Okay she had never

really looked at any of the houses before. She usually just skipped by humming to herself.

Rachel tucked her small hands farther into her bright green trench coat and pulled down her

black poodle dress. *Bang* Rachel quickly turned to her right. *Bang* Left. *Bang* Right. Left.

Then she heared it- a scream.

Rachel took off down the street running away as quickly as possible. She was running,

running, runing-right into the arms of Puck. "What's going on?" he asked alarmed. Rachel

pressed further into him and buried her head in his shirt. "I heard a-a noise a-a-and then a

scream-a girl's scream," "Stay here," he commanded as he jogged down the street.

Puck looked back just as quickly. "Call the police!" he yelled darting into a small

space between the two houses. Rachel alarmed quickly took out her phone and dialed 911.

Pick up, pick up, she begged. "Lima Police Department, what is your emergency?" what was

the emergency? "Um-um, just get some cops down here now!" "And an ambulance!" Puck

called from somewhere out of sight. "And an ambulance!" she repeated. "Okay, okay honey,

what's the adress?" Rachel looked up at the building next to her.

"245 Bakers Street." she said into the speaker. "Okay, I've sent some people over,

stay on the phone with me until they get here. Rachel did, and two minutes later she heard

the sirens. A white police car, quickly halted next to them with an ambulance trailing behind

it. Rachel quickly summed the courage to run up to the spot where Puck was, and she almost

pueked. There, lieing on the ground was a beat up bloody girl with a large bloody stick at her

side. Bruises covered her neck and arms, cuts covered every inch of her body. Her arms and

legs were twisted in ways you couldn't imagine. There was a largy bloody gash on the top of

her head. Was she...dead? She couldn't possibly see how she could be alive, she had never

seen anything so gruesome in her life-this was why she stayed away from R rated movies.

Rachel sank to the ground and breathed in and out as the paramedics ran towards them witha

guerny. She took one last look at the face before they quickly lifted her up and ran towards

the ambulance yelling loudly to eachother. Rachel was taken aback. She knew that face...it

was too deformed to place, but something about that brown hair and pale skin...it was pale

right? It was too hard to tell-but way too famliar.

"Miss," said a voice from behind her. Rachel jumped. "I'm sorry we didn't mean to

scare you," he said calmly. Rachel stood up and faced the two police officers in front of her.

Noah, where was Noah? She franticaly looked around, until the cop put a hand on her

shoulder and said, "He went in the ambulance, he said he knew the girl." Knew the girl? So

she was right, she must go to our school. "What's your name sweatheart?" the other officer

asked kindly. "Rachel Berry," she said in a shaky voice. The man wrote something down in the

pad in his hand and looked back up at her. "Age and school?" Rachel gulped, "Six-sixteen,

Mckinley High." He nodded and scribbled it in the pad.

"And can you tell us exactly what happened ?" Rachel hated this. She hated

being questioned as if she was a culprit. "I-I was walking to school this morning-" "What

time?" "Around 8:00, and I kept hearing this-this banging noise, and then I heard a girl

scream, so I ran away as fast as I could and ran into Noah-the boy who was just here, I told

him what happened and he ran towards the noise and told me to call the police." "And that's

it?" he asked. "Yes," she said nodding her head. "And you wouldn't have any idea of who did

this?" Rachel paused for a moment. Jesse wouldn't go this far, would he? No-this had to be

someone else, right? "N-no," she stammered. "Alright then, would you mind coming back to

the police office? Your friend should be there soon, we just need you two to verify your

stories, and just to be certain we are going to match both of your finger prints to this pole

that was found next to the victim-it's just standard procidure." Wait were they actually

suggesting that they did this? Rachel nodded and slowly followed them into the police car.

After hours of questioning and tests, Puck finally arrived. She was told she could go,

but decided to sit and wait for Puck to finish-she didn't want to be alone right now. When

Puck finally came out of the police station's back room, Rachel bombarded him with

questions. "Who was it? How is she? Is she dead?" Puck looked up, "It's no one important to

you," he snapped. Rachel was very sensitive right now, so just the thought of someone

yelling at her made her tear up. He sighed, "Look I'm sorry, it was-" "!" yelled

the officer. She was blonde, beautiful, blue eyed, and looked WAY to young to even have a

job. "Can we see you for a moment?" Puck turned around and slowly walked up to her.

Rachel pretended to read a magazine while she got closer so she could listen. "Can you

please explain to us why your finger prints are the only ones on the weapon used to beat

your sister?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry! I know it's been like months before I updated but I've had a lot of homework and a bit of a writers block :(. Sorry this is so short! But PLEASE review so I know this plot is worth continueing!**_

Rachel stood there, mouth hanging open, arms hanging loosely on both sides of her

small frame. HOW could they? How could they accuse Puck of doing something like that?

Puck had saved her life. TWICE. Puck made her feel safe. And here they were suggesting he

was a criminal? Rachel looked at Puck and saw his reaction was fairly similiar to her own. His

mouth was wide open, wider then Rachel thought was possible. It formed a perfect O. His eyes

hadn't blinked since the shocking news had left the cop's mouth. His hands were balled in to

tight fist making it look like all he wanted to do was punch the mouth that spoke that lie. Puck

began to speack very sternly but calmy. "What. The. Hell. Are you freakin kidding me?" That

was when he exploded. "HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING LIKE

THIS? WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? I know who you are Cindy

Potkinns, used to go to high school right here in Lima. You had your whoe life planned out, until

a certain boy broke your heart, left you for some girl his own age who he's now married to. You

were jeolous, EXTREMELY jelous and mad, yeah you were MAD. This boy told you that he

loved you, led you on for a year, and left. And that boy just happened to be my brother, and I

think you know that." Rachel gasped, she hadn't known Puck had a brother, then again she

never did know much about Puck now that she thought about it. The cop just stood there with a

perfectly mirrored O that Puck had just moments ago. Then, she combed through her blond

hair, pulled her shirt down and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but the DNA

doesn't lie. Noah Puckerman, you are now under arrest." Rachel just stared for a moment, and

then she crumpled to the floor. "You have the right to remain silent," said the girl (Rachel now

refused to call her a cop) starting to state his rights. Rachel sat in a crumpled ball on the floor as

she watched a silver pair of handcuffs being placed around Puck's wrist. Puck looked up at

Rachel for just a moment, and gave her a sad smile that said 'I'll be okay'. Although it was

wrong, horribly wrong, and Rachel knew that, she wasn't worried about Noah. Not at ALL.

She was scared because he was her only protection from Jesse. He was there by her side when

she needed him, and ever since he found out what was going on, Rachel had been able to sleep

at night. But not anymore. She was completely unprotected. Rachel knew she was being stupid,

she was at the police station, she could tell someone. So why didn't she? Rachel couldn't figure

out why she left the office without defending Puck. Rachel couldn't figure out why she left the

office, when her own life was very possibly in danger. But she did.

When Rachel finally reached her house, she nearly bolted back out the door. She

dropped her key and slowly backed up, her whole body shaking. God she was STUPID. Of

course he was here, Noah was in jail, so why wouldn't he be? "Hey Rachel," Jesse said from

the new green chair in the back of the living room. She wanted him OFF that chair. She wanted

him out of her living room. She wanted him out of her house. "Wh-where's my dads?" Rachel

asked her voice shaking. "Oh, they let me in and went to the grocery store. I told them it was

important." Rachel knew this was a lie, her parents never EVER left a boy alone in the house,

especially not with Rachel. "What have you done to them?" she cried backing down her steps.

Jesse only chuckled and began to follow her down the porch. He was close, so close she could

feel his disgusting breath on her face. And then Rachel ran. RAN. As fast as she had in her

dream, every aspect was right, the wing, the memories, oh no...the GUN. Rachel heard the

click that sound all to familiar and make a quick right into a nearby alley. She had never been

this scared before, her life had been so great, she had never experienced true terror. She had

never really been scared before because nothing, NOTHING, could compare to how she felt

now. She looked around, it was a dead end. She ran towards a giant blue dumpster...and

jumped IN. Normally this would be the nasiest thing Rachel had ever experienced, but right

now there were only two things that mattered-staying quiet, and getting to her cell phone.

Rachel was in a very awkward position in an attempt to be fully covered by the trash, so she

had bend her body to the right and her hand just couldn't reach her pocket. Rachel wiggled and

wiggled and moves trash as quietly as possible until she could move enough to reach her phone.

Her fingers closed around the cool metal tightly and she pulled it up pressing 4 on her speed

dial. The phone rang once...twice...three...four times, oh God pleaase pick up Rachel prayed.

"Hello?" Finn said on the other line. "Thank God Finn," Rachel whispered into the reciever.

"Rachel?" said a confused Finn, "Is everything okay?" "No it's not!" she almost cried before

catching herself. "Finn he's cornered me, he's got a gun and Noah's in jail and-AHHH!" Rachel

screamed as she was pulled out of the dumpter by rough arms. "Rachel? RACHEL?"

she heard Finn's panicked voice on the other line, but Jesse grabbed her phone and thre it down

hard, stepping on it until the screen cracked and there was no evidence of ever being operated.

Jesse grabbed Rachel and pushed her petite body against the wall with a sick, sick smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

_Hey guys! Sorry I've been such a slow updater recently but I promise I'll start updating two chapters a week! And sorry they're always so short-I hate long chapters lol. This one is especially short because I thought it would be a good cliffhanger. So please review! _

Rachel was being pushed down by darkness. She tried to fight it, tried to pull herself up, but she was too tired to make a difference. The darkness was terrifying, but soothing.

Rachel didn't remember where she was or who she was, but it was alright. It was warm here, and it was nice here, and whatever she was running from would never find her here. It was all okay. Rachel would have died right then and there, she would have died happy and painlessly if it wasn't for that one voice that called her back. "Rachel!" it shouted. "Rachel open your eyes! Do you hear me? Open them! You can do it!" _Noah _Rachel thought. And for him she pushed against the darkness, felt the warmth fade away, felt the peace turn to pain, and opened her eyes.

But the person in front of her wasn't Noah at all-it was Finn. Rachel gasped and looked around-she was an alley-THE alley. The one where...Rachel looked down at herself and began to cry. Her skin was red, bruised, and bloody-how could it BE skin? Her body was on fire-the pain was excruciating. The throbbing in her head was almost worse then the needle like pain she felt in her side. She was dizzy-nothing felt right, she felt broken and abused.

"Oh gosh Rachel!" Finn said. "You'll be okay! Don't worry! The ambulance is coming." But Rachel wasn't okay, even if she survived this she would never be okay again, how could Finn not tell? Didn't she look...different?

"Rachel what happened?" Rachel tried her best to shrug but her shoulders felt broken-she coudn't make them budge. "I don't know," she whispered. But Rachel did know. Rachel knew every single detail, but she could never tell, never tell. Rachel heard the sirens before she saw the blinking red and blue lights. Rachel saw the paremedics rushing towards her with a gurney, Finn franticaly asking if she would be alright.

But only one picture, one thought replayed in her mind as she was lifted on the gurney. "You tell you die." Jesse said as he pulled on his shirt and zipped up his pants before running away. Then Rachel stopped fighting the darkness that was constantly threatening to overtake her, and she gave in as she was rushed to the ambulance.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys! So my laptop has been confiscated so I have like 30 seconds to post this! I'm sorry, but it will be a couple days before I post, mom is taking my laptop and I have midterms coming up, but please leave a review and let me know what you think I should do with thhis story. More Puckleberry? Finchel? More Jesse violence? Pleeeease leave a review and let me know what you guys want! You guys are the best! So hopefully I will post by no later then Saturday if my mom gives my laptop back! :)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that its been so long since I updated! I hope you still remember what happened! I promise I will try to get faster! It would work a lot better if my mom wasn't constantly taking my computer...R & R!**_

The oxygen felt horrible. Horrible and wrong. Rachel had just woken up inside an ambulance with an oxygen mask covering her face. The air from the mask was cold and sickly, and the oxygen made her dizzy, she felt like a dying lab rat. The ambulance went over a large speed bump without slowing down. Rachel grimaced in pain, everything hurt. Her arms, her legs, her feet, her hands, her dignity. But the cold, disgusting air was worse, it was still being shoved down Rachel's throat. Rachel wanted the mask off NOW. Rachel tried to reach up and yank it off, but a hand stopped her. Rachel looked up, _Finn_. He was here, she wasn't alone. Rachel tried to talk but chocked on the oxygen. Air, how could you choke on _air_? "It's okay Rachel," Finn said taking her hand and looking at the nurse in reasurence. But all Finn recieved was a grave, sad look.

Rachel woke up in a bright white room. There were about six people surrounding her and two of them were holding a gas mask to her face. Rachel looked around frantically, the nurses held her down and told her to go back to sleep. But Rachel couldn't, because she knew that she might not wake up again. The mask was forcefully shoved farther on her face, and then it all went black.

Rachel opened her eyes staring at a colorful ceiling with a bright yellow smiley face poster. It seemed to say, "You're dieing...but smile anyway!" Rachel gently eased herself up into a sitting position and looked around the room. She was sitting on a gray hospitol bed with white sheets and a white pillow. There was an orange tray to her left with a clear glass of water. Behind the tray was a window against the far wall. Rachel couldn't see out to determine how high up she was, but she could tell it was sunny outside. In front of her was a large dresser with a black television, and next to it sat and green cushioned chair containing...Finn! Finn lay asleep in the chair with an arm supporting his head and his feet sprawled across the floor. His hair was messy and there were black circles under his eyes, he looked worried.

Rachel looked down at herself and gasped. A white cast covered her left leg starting just below the knee. The same looking cast was on her left arm, and a bandage was wrapped around her right wrist. Her arms and legs were covered with bruises and cuts the nurses must have cleaned out. Her stomach was badly bruised but her chest seemed undamaged. Rachel picked up the mirror that was sitting on the orange tray and let out a muffled cry. Her EYE. It was dark black. The small gap beneath her eyelid was BLACK. It went all the way up over her eyebrow forming a perfect ugly circle. Other then that, her face looked undamaged. Rachel heard a noise and looked over to see Finn rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "Hi," Rachel said startling him. Finn jerked his head up and smiled. "Rachel!" he said getting out of the chair and walking towards her. "I was afraid I had lost you for a minute."

Rachel smiled and was about to reply when the door burst open and the glee kids ran into the room holding balloons, bags, and stuffed animals. followed smiling at her. "Oh Rachel," Kurt said stepping out from behind the group. "What have you done THIS time?" Rachel grinned and let Kurt give her a gentle hug. "Now," he said pulling away. "We have decided to put together a number for you! So you sit back and enjoy!" "This one's for you Rachel," Mercedes said while Tina, Quinn, and Mike got into a postion. Rachel watched happily as her friends danced in the suprisingly large room and belted out the lyrics to their all time favorite, "Don't Stop Believing."

When the song was over Rachel was beginning to feel like her old self again, completely blocking out the memories of the other day. As the glee kids began to leave for the cafeteria, Rachel stopped Santana. "Has Puck been let out yet?" she asked. Santana stared at her with a confused look, she put her hands on her hips. "You didn't hear? He confessed, he won't be out anytime soon." "WHAT?" Rachel cried. "What's his sentence?" "Worse would have to be the death penalty." Santana walked away with a bored look on her face, but Rachel knew it was fake. The death penalty...how could it get anyworse then THAT?


End file.
